The host of Unicron's spark
by garlandfruit
Summary: Clara is a girl who used to live in the street and has a weird mechanism in her chest will soon find out that the device is the heart of a alien tyrant and also find out about the Autobots and Decepticons. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers or anything else you can recognize. I claim only original characters, plots, and etc. Please sit back and enjoy the story before you.

Clara has never led a normal life, not since she was a little baby and a weird android landed in her chest. It now acts like a human heart would, and she's never had a real family so nobody's ever really worried. Growing up mostly in the streets, Clara would surprisingly grow up good natured as any other American kid. Now one day when Clara would go to Jasper, Nevada to get an education and maybe a job, she would find out so much more about the mechanism in her chest.

After hitchhiking all the way to Jasper, Nevada, Clara found herself sneaking into school after cleaning up at a gas station. She sat down in the Secretary's Office, where a friendly and chatty woman behind the desk greeted her and gave Clara the forms she asked for.

"umm… Mrs. Perkins?" the teen asked having read the sign out front.

"Yes Clara?" the friendly woman asked.

"can I still attend school if I don't have a home or a phone number?" she asked softly.

"Of course you can. You look famished, why don't I go get you some breakfast?" the secretary asked seeing Clara's thin figure and the clean raggedy clothing she wore. "We also keep some clothes here for the students who break the school dress code, in that drawer over there. Why don't you go see if something fits you?"

"Thank you very much Mrs. Perkins, but shouldn't I go to class before I'm late?" the teenager asked getting concerned.

"Don't worry bout it. Class will officially start in 20 minutes, so you have time."

….. 5 minutes before class…..

Clara was excited as she snuck in with the class she was in and took a desk. The other students noticed her, and so did the teacher- of whom beckoned her upfront to get a book. Coincidentally, she was in the same class as Jack, Miko, and Raf. Clara chatted a little with her peers, one of whom was Miko who sat next to her desk. Soon it was time for class to start.

"Now class, we have a new student as I'm sure you all have noticed. For anyone who has somehow managed to not notice this fact, her name is Clara Jones." The teacher introduced her; even though Clara's real last name is unknown. She just simply took the last name of the nice old man who raised her until she was 5 and he had a heart attack. This man had given Clara her full name shortly after he found her as a newborn baby placed in a dumpster. His name was Chris Jones, and he is the reason Clara is as nice as she is today.

Clara's first day of school was great, and she made friends despite the fact she was as quiet as possible. Clara's first day in Jasper has past, and now nightfall has come. She will have to find a place to sleep, but for now this alleyway would do…

…Late at night….

The Decepticons were chasing Arcee and Jack again. Arcee managed to slip into an alleyway and stop for a minute, and she used her time to casually talk to Jack- having already called in back-up five minutes ago. "Reminds you of when we first met, right Jack?"

"Sure does." Jack said.

Now this happened to be the same alley Clara was sleeping in, and their quick conversation had woken up the teen, who stood in disbelief as she watched Jack's motorcycle talk. "Jack? Is that you?"

"Great. How long have you been standing there?" Jack asked.

"Too long. I gotta go..." The teen said as her chest began to glow.

"Wait. Did you see-" Jack began to say, but was answered by the quiet girl.

"Your bike and the hands-free phone system you probably set up? Yes, and I'd rather not interrupt your phone conversation." Clara said seeing a logical solution. Jack looked relieved, but the bike spoke up as a giant robot stepped into the alleyway and made Clara freeze in shock.

"Clara? Hop on, I'll explain on the way." Arcee said as she pulled up right beside Clara, of who listened and got on the bike.

As they went on a high speed chase, Clara realized Jack wasn't driving the bike. The motorcycle was driving itself!

As if in perfect timing, when Arcee went to an empty construction site and let the kids off, Clara's chest began to glow as it sent out a quick short signal. "My, my, so Unicron's spark is on earth. Breakdown, what do you say about giving Megatron a nice gift when we return to ship?" A red Decepticon named Knockout said slyly. This really creeped out Clara.

"I think that's a great idea." Breakdown agreed as the two began fighting with Arcee. She was outnumbered and doing pretty good, but Megatron's right-hand man came in through a landbridge, there was no way Arcee could do anything about it. But luckily Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Ratchet came in through their spacebridge, and now the Decepticons were outnumbered.

"Children, hop in. I have to take you back to base before an accident happens." Ratchet said pulling up next to the 2 teens. Jack hopped into the vehicle, while clara hesitated. With a look at the ambulance and a look at the fighting going on, Clara quickly followed Jack after considering her limited options, which took about 2 seconds.

Ratchet rushed through the ground-bridge, and before long they were at the Autobot base. Upon arrival, a rather confused Clara and a not-so confused Darby hopped out of the vehicle as soon as Ratchet stopped.

After Optimus gave Clara the explanation of the Autobots that he had given the kids, Agent Fowler, and every other human who has ever asked him, things seemed clearer. But that still left the question of why the device in her chest glowed, and what the device even is. Well, it seemed Optimus was going to add a part to his standard explanation just for Clara.

"Clara, I have recently been made aware of how you are without a home and family for whatever reason. Seeing as we already can't just sit back and let the Decepticons take you off the streets anyway, why don't you stay here?" Optimus asked nicely.

"….. I'd love to stay here." Clara said, knowing she could ask the questions she had another time. It was already very late at night, late enough Miko and Raf were in Bed. Jack was only out with Arcee because they were watching a movie and his mom was well aware of him going to the outdoor theatre that night. Optimus then took Jack home and went to see if Arcee and the others needed help in the fight they were having with the Decepticons right now…

….With Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee…..

So long fight scene short, the Autobots kicked the Decepticons' butts. Now that the battle is done it brings us to the present, which is right after the battle and three Autobots come back to base to find that they have a new resident and one leader 'informs' them of this resident. Until next time….

How was it? I hope you enjoyed it and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers or anything else you can recognize. I claim only original characters, plots, and etc. Enjoy.

Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee came back to base with their leader, not expecting the surprise they'd get. When they stepped in the door they picked up the life signal of Unicron himself. The three of them got out their weapons and

"Unicron is alive? But how!" Arcee exclaimed as she stepped in cautiously.

"Everybody, calm down and put your weapons back. We have a new resident." Optimus said. In a minute everybody had their weaponry back and was looking at their leader curiously.

"Wait. Did his signal just stop?" Arcee said when her scanners said that the signal was no longer being transmitted.

"That signal came from a human named Clara, who I think is sleeping in the old human Barracks. Her life signal has a masking device that I don't think she knows how to use yet, and she just so happens to have Unicron's spark." Optimus gently explained.

"? Wait, Unicron's spark is in a human and you haven't destroyed it yet?" Arcee asked, feeling various emotions just like the others did.

"Yes. Destroying or removing the spark would mean killing Clara." Optimus said.

"How do we know something won't happen, the stories say Unicron had amazing abilities and could never be killed." Bulkhead asked.

"We have all heard the stories, but Clara seems nice and we should give her a chance." Optimus said.

The next day was a school day, and Clara quickly had showered and gotten in the same clothes she wore yesterday. She was ready earlier than need be, which is lucky because as soon as Ratchet had noticed she was wearing the exact same thing as yesterday, he gave her a quick lecture about that. So after getting dressed in something that wasn't Miko's and fit quite well (it was conveniently left behind at the military base.)

"After school Miko will have to take you clothes shopping." Ratchet said.

"Umm… Sure thing Ratchet. When does school start?" Clara asked.

"Oh, 8 a.m. But when somebody goes to…. Clara, your chest is glowing again and you're not sending a life signal. Mind if I take a quick scan?" The old medic pointed out and asked, seeing a bad sign. In most mechs and femmes, their sparks would occasionally glow past their plating, and at those times they usually would send a stronger life signal and a couple of other signals depending on what the case might be. Few very powerful Mechs and Femmes could cover a spark signal willingly, and that was when it was absolutely necessary. Spark-Masking is a skill built over a lifetime for the few who possess it, and is only done using great effort and energy- neither of which Clara seemed to be using at the moment.

But Ratchet's scans revealed something he could hardly believe. Clara worked kind of like a 2 way radio for those infected with Dark energon. The one who was controlling a zombie was using Unicron's blood kind of like an Airway control person directs a pilot, except the pilot is more like a puppet and the puppeteer has to go through the blood connection directly through Unicron's spark, so that meant Clara could hear everything, and control the zombies if she wanted to. This also meant Clara might be able to do things Unicron could and maybe even control, stop, or stun the zombie puppeteer at will.

"Ratchet, You've been scanning for a whole five minutes. Are you about done yet?" Clara asked the medic who was still scanning. Sitting still was on the verge of getting boring.

"Hmm.. About. Mind if I take a look at your Aurora Borealis Port?" Ratchet asked. (If you know what that is and its not where I'm putting it, please tell me so I can edit this out. I just made it up myself.)

"Umm… ok." Clara said, not even knowing what an Aurora Borealis Port was.

Ratchet held out a hand for Clara to climb in, of which the human did. He set her down on one of the medical berths for the big bots and commed in the others for help as he hooked himself into a odd machine.

And that is how Bumblebee and Arcee came to be at the table with Optimus watching, while Bulkhead dropped off the kids. (Clara was now wearing jeans and a undershirt) "… What is an Aurora Borealis Port?"

"It is a small port in the back of the neck or sometimes on the spark, and it is used to search information on a mech or femme. Yours just happened to be on your spark, so we can find out more about Unicron and yourself." Ratchet said as he finished hooking himself up to a weird machine and sitting down.

"Sounds…. Interesting. So, what is that machine for?" Clara asked.

"Well, it's so I don't get hurt or offline due to a firewall while I'm looking at information and portraying it on the big screen, and also to prevent any damage to you if something happens. Now lay down and let Arcee plug you in." Ratchet said.

Clara listened to the old medic, and let Arcee plug in three cables. Then her head seemed to swim as she realized she had blacked out, and oddly saw Ratchet coming towards her. She was oddly ok with it, and felt kind of lost at the moment. She let Ratchet pick her up and carry her as he went through various parts of she never knew she had.

As Ratchet was about to go out of her area and find more information, she felt like she was about to nod off. And soon found that she was in the process of doing so as Ratchet said, "Clara, you have to stay awake. If you fall asleep, you just kicked me out in this case."

"? This isn't some kind of dream? But you said that only in a powerful mech or femme would they actually know what's going on right now and be able to choose whether or not to kick them out."

"My point exactly. Now stay awake." Ratchet said gently nudging Clara until she sat up.

"You may get bored... Hey, that seems promising. Seeing as this is a host-spark situation, I need your permission to go into and out of each section, so what do you say Clara? We're on the Border right now." Ratchet said.

"Go on ahead. I don't have anything to hide… 'Yawn'." A tired Clara said.

Ratchet looked down at her with a concerned look. "I wonder what's going on out there that's draining you so much. Hold still-" Ratchet said sticking a finger onto Clara's forehead for a minute.

"Hmm… It seems your malnutrition and some dehydration is getting to you. I think they got that on the live video feed I'm sending and you should be feeling better in a minute." Ratchet said.

"Alrighty. So what until then?" Clara asked wanting to close her eyes.

"May I go back to where we were?" he asked.

" 'yawn.' Of course, You're the one who is carrying me so can I complain?" Clara said.

**To be continued….**

To simplify Clara's powers, I got A bit carried away, so for anybody who got confused, Clara can control zombies and know what others are making the zombies do and etc.

**Please Review and tell me what you think. I hoped you like the story so far, and I hope it gets better later on. This chapter is not exactly my best work.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers or anything else you can recognize. I claim only original characters, plots, and etc. Enjoy.

Ratchet took Clara back to the place they started, and her world seemed to go black for a moment. But Ratchet was still there, in Clara's mind.

"Clara. You blacked out for a minute… Are you feeling ok?" Ratchet asked the teen he held.

"I'm fine… Are we bout through?" Clara asked, wondering how long this would last.

"… Fifteen more minutes, Ok?" Ratchet asked in his special way.

"Fine." Clara said.

After getting 'clearance' from Clara, the next fifteen minutes seemed to whiz by the teenager, who sat on Ratchet's shoulder. Ratchet got into all the medical info he needed, some info on Clara and Unicron, and there were several locked folders.

Ratchet dropped Clara off into the place they had started, and he seemed to disappear into thin air.

Ratchet onlined his optics, to find that Arcee was watching him. When he looked over where Clara was before he entered her spark for a close-up medical exam, he saw the human was gone.

"Where is…" Ratchet began as he sat up to look around. He had only went in there to see if there were glitches or anything else that could cause problems, which luckily there wasn't.

"After you disconnected, we put Clara on the couch. She seems quite comfortable where she is." Arcee said pointing out the human. She was all comfy in a blanket.

Well, when Clara woke up she had felt like she had a dream she couldn't remember. 'Oh well, time for school.' The teen thought as she got up.

The next week went by fast, but it turned out well. All that bothered Clara was the occasional headache she'd get from Megatron and Starscream's constant use of dark energon. She would hear them each time they used the blood connection, or try and probe her. She felt like a two way radio.

Today, she had discovered an ability of hers. She could defy gravity and fly around. She had discovered this on accident, when she had flew out her room early in the morning without thinking about it. That had riled up Ratchet when she literally walked on air right by his head on her way to go brush her teeth.

Well, having found this out the kids decided to play a little prank on Ratchet.

"Ratchet, can you help me with my science homework?" Miko innocently asked, distracting the medic as Clara flew up behind his head and seemed to casually stand there.

"Sure, what's the question?" Ratchet asked.

Miko asked the fake science question and Ratchet explained it to the girl.

"Then how is Clara doing that?" Miko asked, pointing at Clara. Ratchet looked over and then…

"Young lady, how are you doing that?" Ratchet asked.

"I have no idea. You?" Clara asked.

The next day….

Clara didn't feel well. She felt as though she caught the flu bug that was going around town. Well, luckily it was a Saturday. Clara rolled over and went back to sleep, she didn't need to get out of bed.

Everybody on base noticed that at 8:00 a.m., their early bird who got up in time to watch the sun rise everyday, wasn't up.

"Before we go get the kids, should we check on Clara? She might've caught that flu bug that's going around." Bulkhead said.

"She's the only one in the school who hasn't caught it yet, and it's already circulated its way through Raf's family." Bee said.

"It is highly likely… I'll go take a basic thermal scan of her room, see if she's in there. Then again, maybe she's still outside from watching the sunrise." Ratchet said, walking off with his handheld scanner in hand.

Well, the scan of the room he had gotten from the hallway showed that Clara was in there, sleeping, and she had a temperature of 103. It twisted his soul when he heard the girl cough in her sleep.

Ratchet thought for a moment on whether or not to wake her up. She was sick, and the physician in him knew she needed medicine. But she was sound asleep, and sleep was needed. Ratchet knew he should wake her up and give her some medication, and decided to do what he thought was best after getting some medicine ready.

The old medic knocked on the door.

"Clara, wake up." Ratchet said gently.

"eghh.. Coming." Clara said as she tried to get out of the covers. She felt as though she were in a oven.

"Stay still and rest, you sound like you caught a virus that has been going around." Ratchet said activating his holoform. A man, dressed like a medic, came in with a damp washcloth and some medicine and startled Clara.

"Umm… Hello sir." Clara said to the stranger.

"Its me, Ratchet. This is my holoform, something I'll explain to you later."

"… Ok." Clara said, resisting the urge to go back asleep.

"Here, lets sit you up and get some medicine in you." Ratchet's holoform said, seeing how tired the human was.

Clara half sat up in her bed, and took the small cup of medicine from Ratchet's hand. She quickly gulped down the bad-tasting medicine, and laid back down. She was tired beyond her imagination, sweating her eyebrows off, and had a killer of a headache.

After seeing to it that Clara had the damp washcloth on her forehead and drank a little water, Ratchet left the room to let Clara sleep a little bit. The good doctor wished to bring her out of her room where he could care for her easily, but wished not to move her. She needed sleep. If her temperature got higher or if her condition got worse, then Ratchet would move her.

About four hours later, (Noon-ish) Clara went to visit the others, having felt locked up and lonely in her room. Only to find that the Jack, Miko, Raf, and their guardians were not in base. (Not too surprising. She was sick.) She sat on the couch, seeing that Ratchet (the only bot on base she had seen today,) was busily tinkering around. She still didn't feel well, but she didn't want to be alone. She took a blanket that had been thrown onto the couch and fell into a light sleep as she heard Optimus come into the room from doing whatever he was doing.

"Oh, I see you have moved your patient. How is she?" Optimus said.

"?.. Clara must've walked out here on her own a few minutes ago." Ratchet said as he scanned the sleeping human. "Her temperature is rising, and she's getting dehydrated." The medic said as he walked over to the human.

Clara had been listening as they talked (though not wanting to get up), and groggily woke up when Ratchet picked her and blanket up. "?" Clara looked up at Ratchet.

"How are you feeling?" Ratchet asked.

"Fine." Clara said, her throat sore and scratchy.

"I know you aren't fine, your temperature is now 105, meaning it has raised in the past fifteen minutes. 'sighs' Just stay still for a bit, ok?" Ratchet fussed gently, in a way only he could. The medic knew Clara was only getting worse and it was worrying him. Had Clara's temperature been lower, the medic would've been in a much better mood.

Clara stayed quiet and leaned against Ratchet's hand as he walked somewhere and put her in a super-clean gurney with an electric blanket. She could see the medic had been worried by her temperature and knew it would either raise or drop, he was prepared for both.

Again he made sure she drank as much water as she could, (a small sip,) and put a washcloth on her forehead. Then he put an IV in her arm quick enough that it didn't hurt, and injected a medicine into the IV, and let Clara go to sleep.

What happens next? Find out next time, please Read and Review. Suggestions welcome.


End file.
